NCIS Christmas Carol
by newyork24-7
Summary: My first story. Gibbs is visited by 3 spirits on Christmas Eve to warn him of what he stands to lose if he doesn't change his ways. JIBBS. Not the best summary
1. Chapter 1

The sound of laughter filled the room, as Gibbs looked around and realised for the first time in years he was actually enjoying a Christmas party. It had been Abby's idea of course, the bubbly Goth had decided that since most of the group had separate plans for Christmas day then they were going to have pre Christmas drinks, and then bullied Gibbs, his team, Ducky and the Director to attend. So determined not to disappoint the one person in the building who actually seemed to enjoy the holidays the entire guest list had shown up with very little in the way of grumbling beforehand.

Jethro looked around the room, Tony was currently winding up McGee, something about mistletoe, and how it was a shame that McGee could only use that once a year to convince girls to kiss him, it looked like he had finally given up on flirting with Ziva, her quick comebacks had obviously been to much for him, although he kept shooting glances in her direction. Ziva was trapped in a conversation with Ducky who was in fine form this evening and was currently caught up telling Ziva all about the symbolism of the holidays, still thought Gibbs it was better that than rule 12 getting shot to hell. And Jenny was currently saying her goodbyes to Abby, insisting she had to get back to the office and get some paperwork done, she had given her detail the night off and had brought her own car, having not driven for a while she wanted away while the roads were relatively quiet.

He watched as she made her way over to him, green eyes glittering, drawing him in.

'Leaving so quickly Jen'

'Someone has to clear up your mess'

'That journalist was far to nosy for his own good'

'Well now I get to spend Christmas Eve convincing that paper not to bad mouth us, and calming down Sec-Nav'

'Well you took the job'

He smirked at her, she glared back at him infuriated that he could wind her up with only a few sentences. She shook her head slightly, then suddenly realising how close they were took a hurried step back, her heel catching on the edge of the rug, Jethro stepped forward and wrapped his arms round her waist to steady her.

'MISTLETOE'

The couple both turned to see who had uttered the exhilarated cry, and saw Tony standing grinning from ear to ear as he gestured above their heads, where sure enough a sprig of mistletoe was hanging from the ceiling.

Tony was practically bouncing, thinking of the money he could end up collecting from this as he informed the couple:

'Got to kiss her boss, no choice it's tradition, or Director you can kiss him, take charge, I don't mind which'

Gibbs silenced Tony's rambling with a glare, and quickly glanced around the room, finding all it's occupants were now standing watching them with interest. He turned his attention back to Jenny who was actually blushing slightly, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, she looked sweet, and innocent, and if they weren't surrounded by people he would definitely be taking advantage of this situation. Then as quick as lightning Jenny leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

'That's cheating' cried Tony, voice filled with anguish, yet another glare silenced him, as everyone turned back to what they had been doing. Jenny brushed a loose curl away from her face, and smiled softly at him.

'I had better go, it's already 6, don't want to be working all night, Merry Christmas Jethro'

'Merry Christmas Jen, and next time I piss off the press, I'll time it better'

'So thoughtful'

With that she turned and left the room, Jethro watching the enticing sway of her hips as she went.

* * *

Another hour passed and Abby had decided that they were all going to the park, since the ground was covered with a thick layer of snow and it was only three blocks away, so warmly wrapped up the group headed out. They were only a block away when they saw the lights from emergency vehicles surrounding a burnt out shell of a car and a mangled black car, the make of which was now unrecognisable. The group approached the officer who was currently closing off the scene. It was Ducky who spoke first:

'Do you need any help, I'm a doctor'

The man looked up:

'We might, drunk driver ran a red light and ploughed into the black car, he was going at least 70, he managed to crawl out before his car went up, he's fine, shocked and incoherent but that seems to mainly be the drink'

'The other driver?'

'Female late thirties to early forties took the impact of the crash, there cutting her out now, but I've seen enough of these things to know it's not looking too promising. Talk to the paramedics, the rest of you have to stay behind the yellow line though'

Jethro watched as Ducky headed towards the wreckage, he had a bad feeling that he couldn't shake off, he saw Ducky look into the car and almost reel backwards, he said something to the paramedics and then turned back toward the group looking as though he had aged 10 years in the last few minutes.

As he reached them, they could see the pallor of his skin and the thin sheen of sweat on his brow. He focussed on Jethro as he broke the devastating news to the group

'The other driver, it's Jennifer'

Jethro felt his world collapse around him, the buzzing in his ears drowned out the gasps of horror from the others. Refusing to believe even his oldest friend, he shoved past the police line and ran up to the car. Jenny sat in the driver's seat, her neck encased in a brace, her face white making the blood that was trickling down it stand out even more in comparison, her eyes were tightly shut, he touched her hand, it was ice cold, but he could feel the faint pulse beneath his fingertips. Jethro felt someone pull him away, telling him he needed to let the emergency services through.

Everything after that passed in a blur, he found himself sitting in the waiting room in Bethesda praying to God they would hurry up and let him see her, she had been driving because of him and the guilt was eating away at him. He looked up as the door opened and the doctor stepped into the room and surveyed the obviously distressed group.

'I am very sorry, we did all we could but Miss Sheppard's injuries were too severe, and she passed away a few moments ago'

Jethro heard Abby's wail, Ziva's sobs and Tony and McGee's shocked gasps, he felt Ducky's arm around his shoulder and he was aware of the tears that fell freely from his own eyes, but all he could focus on was the sharp, agonising pain that was ripping through him, she was gone, his Jenny was gone.

* * *

Jethro woke with a start, and drenched in sweat. He looked at his alarm, it was 1am Christmas Eve, it had been a nightmare, just a nightmare he muttered.

'Anyone ever tell you nightmare's can become a reality'

His head jerked up and he let out a shocked cry as he saw the ghost of Kate Todd sitting calmly on his dresser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter, so here it goes. I don't own anything CBS and Donald Bellsario do, I have shamelessly borrowed these characters from NCIS. Because if I did own NCIS Jenny would be alive, and just about the entire 5****th**** series and Hollis would not have happened.**

**Slightly apprehensive about this chapter, it really does get far fetched but really glad that so far this story is liked, was really nervous about putting it up.**

'You're dead, you've been dead for a year, this is still a dream'

An obviously amused Kate shook her head, 'dead yes, but not gone for good and sorry but this is real'

Gibbs shook his head at this bizarre turn of events wondering if burying himself in his job was finally starting to affect him.

'So why are you here?, I'm guessing it's not just a social call'

'Ever seen a Christmas carol Gibbs', she laughed as she caught sight of the glare he gave her, 'Sorry of course you have, who hasn't, well tonight you will be visited by 3 spirits, I am the first, and we are here to convince you to change your ways before it's too late'

'What ways. I'm hardly scrooge Kate, and what was that bit about my nightmare becoming real'

Kate shuffled awkwardly on the dresser and pulled her eyes away from Gibbs's intense stare, 'just don't shoot the messenger' she jumped off the dresser and began pacing the room.

'Agent Todd answer the question'

'You've known Jenny for ten years now, right?'

'Yeah just over in fact'

'3 months over, exactly, to the day'

'So?'

'So, there are rules Gibbs, you need to face up to your feelings for her by 4pm today and tell her or you'll lose her, and this time it'll be for good, just like in your dream'

'I am dreaming, this is ridiculous why would it be such a big deal, people hide there true feelings all the time!'

'Not for that long, and soul mates rarely do'

'We're not soul mates'

'Yes you are, and it's you that's preventing the relationship, and that isn't allowed, it's a rare occurrence to even meet your true soul mate while in this world and if you make it work then you will meet in every life hereafter, but there is a time limit of ten years so that if you can't seal the deal as it were, then you must be punished'

Gibbs just stared at her, 'She left me, how am I preventing a relationship?

'You won't forgive her, she loves you and if you would admit your feelings then you would be happy.

'Kate it's been over 10 years, so if this was in fact real and not me having a mental breakdown then something should have happened by now', Gibbs sat back, happy that he had pointed out the flaw in this obvious madness.

'Someone called in a favour and bought you some extra time, you'll meet them later'.

Rolling his eyes Gibbs muttered 'Oh I can hardly wait, and you know what this is ridiculous this is a hallucination, too much bourbon and possibly from inhaling all that sawdust, if I ignore you will you leave?'

Kate was seriously annoyed now, she had always known Gibbs was stubborn but this really was beyond the limit, she pulled herself up to her full height, safe in knowledge that no matter what he couldn't head slap her: She stamped her foot and yelled 'NO!, listen to me, you are preventing this, so you will be punished by having Jenny ripped out of your life, and any life afterwards will be filled with pain and suffering, you won't find peace until you leave this world and you can finally reunite, and that could be centuries away, you think it hurt in the dream just wait till you experience the real thing, it rips away part of your soul for Christ sake!'

Gibbs stared at her incredulously , he really didn't know what to say, he was sure he had lost it, this was just to far fetched, he had never believed in soul mates, or an afterlife, never mind cosmic bloody punishments. Actually come to think about it he was very definitely still dreaming, that was it, a very strange and disturbing dream and he knew just the way to get out of this madness, 'Going back to sleep now', and with that Gibbs turned his back and tugged the cover over his head. Kate frowned and silently wished the next visitor luck, this would not be as easy as she had first hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I don't own anything**

* * *

The bull pit was a rush of activity, everyone was desperate to get everything wrapped up, after all it was 11am on Christmas Eve, the latest people wanted away was 3pm. Gibb's team was desperately trying to finish their paperwork. Meanwhile Abby was bouncing in and out double checking and then triple checking that everyone would be turning up tonight.

'McGee please, please tell me that you bought the marshmallows?'

Tony looked up from his mountain of paperwork with a look of barely disguised glee, 'Marshmallows McFairy, were they pink and fluffy?'

Abby's hand swiftly connected with the back of Tony's head, 'Almost half the group is driving, so I am making hot chocolate'

'Your'e not allowed to hit me'

'Yes she is Dinozzo, lets face it you really are asking for trouble today', Gibbs wandered into the centre of this impromptu gathering, 'And get back to work, unless you want to spend Christmas finishing everyone's paperwork'

'Ever heard of Christmas spirit Jethro?'

Without even turning round, Gibbs replied, 'Ever heard of not sneaking up on people Jen? It's rude and next time you try it don't wear heels'. He finally turned to face her, taking in the slightly dishevelled red curls, the amused look in her sparkling eyes, the emerald wrap around top, black trousers and finally the skyscraper like heels.

'That's kind of rich from the man who seems to have a phobia of knocking on doors, God forbid you conform to polite society', she laughed. 'Now I have a meeting with Sec-Nav after that debacle you called your last case, so I'm afraid you'll need to talk to Dinozzo about manners, I imagine that will be a very short conversation'

The team was watching the exchange with interest until Abby butted in, 'Director before you go, you will be there tonight, I know you're busy but we can't have Christmas without mommy, so please, please, please…..' 'Abby I will be there, just for a few hours though, I really do have a lot to catch up on', Abby nodded happily at the older woman and then hugged her ecstatically. 'That is completely acceptable, see you around 4', and bounced out the room. Jenny shook her head laughing and headed for her office.

* * *

By 2pm the floor was just about empty, even Gibb's team was packing up. Hearing a door slam, the team looked up to the catwalk to see the director storming through the doors that lead from her office, rapidly flicking through papers as she went.

'Ever seen a woman walk that fast in heels?'

'Only after a really hairy date probmister'

Gibbs looked slightly warily up to where his teams attention was currently focussed, knowing without a doubt he was the root cause of her anger. Her feet were practically a blur she was walking so quickly, she stepped onto the stairs, her attention elsewhere as she quickened her pace even more, not noticing the loose piece of carpet. It was like watching something in slow motion, Gibbs wanted to yell out, to catch her, but he couldn't do a thing to stop it. The papers flew into the air as she desperately reached out for something, anything to steady herself but found nothing but air, her head cracked off the banister and she tumbled down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom. Gibbs rushed over calling out her name, he bent down next to her crumpled form, her neck was at a slightly odd angle and her eyes were open and staring blankly. He checked for her pulse, knowing the answer, there was nothing, the pain ripped through him, as though something was tearing at him, pulling him apart from the inside out, her lifeless eyes haunting him.

* * *

He jumped awake, the alarm read 2am, it was still Christmas Eve, this was a hellish night, he ran a hand over his clammy forehead.

'Ready to listen yet Jethro?'

Gibbs looked up, he swallowed hard and gazed at the figure standing at the end of the bed, 'You're really here?'

'Yes, we need to talk'


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: So glad that so far people like this, the reviews make me so happy lol. Anyway, I have the day off today and since this story has been in my head for so long I kinda have an idea of where I'm going, although any suggestions are welcome. The 5th chapter should be up later today, after that I not too sure, I have exams and am currently pulling 12 hour shifts, but this will def be done for Christmas. Please keep reading and reviewing:)**

* * *

Jethro couldn't believe it, for years he had prayed that he could have one last chance, to say goodbye and to express his regrets, and now she was standing before him and he couldn't get any words out.

'Wow, you're actually speechless, that is something new' she laughed at him and sat down on the bed next to him.

Gibbs eventually managed to regain some control over his tongue and spluttered out 'Shannon? Why are you here?

She reached out for his hand, she couldn't actually touch him but he could feel the comforting presence of her. He turned to look at her properly, her hair was like a sheet of red silk, warm brown eyes met his blue and for that second he felt peaceful for the first time in years.

'You know why I'm here, Kate told you'

'I really wasn't dreaming was I'

'No, Kate was the ghost of love that has past, and I represent the present'

'If you represent the present then how can Jen be my soul mate?'

She looked at him and sighed. When Kate died you loved her, it wasn't a life altering love and you moved on, you found closure over her death. You can't move on from my death, it constantly holds you back, it is still part of your life, your letting it consume you'

'I moved on, I got remarried'

Shannon let out a snort of derision, 'Yeah to women who didn't matter to you, who you knew you didn't love, and you did it because you just can't move on. Think back Jethro you and Jenny were together for 3 years and not once did you tell her you loved her'

Now that's not true'

'During sex doesn't count, she thought she would just end up another ex wife so she picked her career over you' Shannon glanced away, considering her next words, 'Jenny realised her mistake pretty quickly, came back a month later to find you were engaged. I thought the kidnapping would spur you on, you came pretty close, but then there was the coma and it just reopened old wounds that having Jenny back in your life had started to heal, so I arranged for you to get the extra 3 months' Shannon let out a deep sigh, 'But no you shut her out'

Gibbs rubbed a hand through his hair, he was bewildered now, 'Why do you care so much? Most women don't want their husbands to start a relationship with someone new'

'I want to see you happy, it was my time to go and it was Kelly's time, I know it sounds unfair but it was. We are happy, we have moved on, and we want you to as well. If you lose Jenny it'll hurt so much more than losing me did, you won't even be able to function'

'I coped with losing Kelly'

'It's a different type of pain, it's not that constant niggle in the back of your mind you can bury away somewhere, this will consume you'

'You have no idea how much I miss you guys'

'Yes I do, but admit it when you were with Jenny the pain stops, because you are meant to be together'

Gibbs stayed silent, he knew she was right, just being in the same room as Jen, hell just knowing he was going to see her everyday made everything seem better. It was like the room lit up when she entered, she made him laugh, he could tell almost everything about her just by looking into her eyes, she was gorgeous, stubborn, clever, had that great fiery temper………

His mind trailed off, he felt guilty, here he was sitting next to the woman he had placed on a pedestal and mourned for years and now he was fantasising about another woman. Shannon just smiled at him, 'See what I mean? Please don't let her go'

'I can't just tell her Shan, I can't just let go of you and Kelly', Shannon shook her head sadly, 'Then you'll lose everything'

'No I can stop it, that second dream I had it took place before my time ran out, why?'

'We can't tell you how or when it'll happen, you're right it won't happen before 4, but she might fall down the stairs, she might crash or it might be something different'

'I can stop it though, she'll be ok, I'll make sure of it'

'No you can't, there is only one way to save her'

'I'm sorry, but I'll find another way, I'm not telling her'

Shannon got off the bed and looked at Jethro, regret and pain shining in her eyes, she spoke softly, 'Then you don't deserve her, you have so many regrets about what happened with us, but none of that was your fault, this will be'. She looked at the alarm, 'Go to sleep now', Gibbs looked confused for a moment, then yawned and lay back on his pillow and drifted off, back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The sky was gray as the rain poured from the sky, the weather reflecting the misery that surrounded this event. All the seats surrounding the coffin were full, almost everyone who had ever met Jennifer Sheppard had turn up to pay their final respects.

Jethro and his team sat in the front row. McGee sat with his arm around a sobbing Abby, he was trying to hold back his grief to concentrate on helping her, she had barely stopped crying since it happened. McGee knew she would never fully embrace Christmas again, would always associate it with Jenny's untimely demise.

Ziva sat on the other side of Abby, her lips tightly pursed trying to hold back her pain. She had seen so much death, been to so many funerals, but this was different, Jenny had been her confidante, the person she turned to if she needed advice and her door had always been open. Ziva had no idea who she would turn to now, all she wanted was her friend back.

Tony and Ducky sat on either side of Gibbs, both were devastated by the loss of their friend but they too were concentrating on someone who just wasn't coping.

* * *

Gibbs had shut himself off, at first he had broken down, raw pain tearing through him, then he had disappeared, the team convinced he was going to do something stupid had began searching desperately for him, even calling in Franks. They checked the basement first, shocked to find the shell of the boat missing, the floor was littered with glass fragments from shattered bourbon bottles. As they surveyed the damage they heard an upstairs door slam. Racing upstairs they found a red eyed Gibbs sitting on the kitchen floor clutching a bottle in one hand and a photo in the other, staring blankly at it. Franks sat down next to him:

'Where's the boat'

'Burnt it'

'Why?'

There was no reply, Gibbs just took another gulp of burning liquid, desperate to numb his pain. Tony was shocked by the disintegration of the man he most looked up to, saw as a father figure, now all that seemed to be left was a broken shell. They had all known that Gibbs and the director had a past, they had all hoped that one day they would see how right they were for each other but now she was gone, and Gibbs was left desolate. Tony had prayed to God that they would be able to pull him back from the brink, but seeing him now he knew it wouldn't happen.

* * *

In the days leading up to the funeral nothing changed Gibbs spent most of it drunk, and rarely muttered a word, even to Abby. Even Franks didn't know what to do, he had never seen such anguish, when Shannon and Kelly had died Gibbs found an outlet in NCIS, but this time he was lost. The team was relieved to find he was at least sober today, although he still hadn't said a thing.

* * *

Jethro looked up at the coffin, draped in the flag, he could barely focus the pain tearing at him hurt so much, he felt as though a part of him had died with her, as though all the light in the world had gone out, and all that was left was a dark whirling pool of despair. With everyday that passed the pain seemed to magnify and pull him deeper into what he was convinced must be some form of hell.

He blinked as the coffin faded away leaving just an open grave the coffin lying empty and open at the bottom, then he saw her standing at the edge of her own burial site. She looked up at him, green eyes filled with fear

'Please, save me'

And with that she turned her back to the grave crossed her arms over her chest and fell backwards into the awaiting coffin which slammed shut, preventing him from doing anything, taking her away from him for the rest of his days on this earth.

* * *

Gibbs jumped awake, and rubbed at his chest, he could still feel that gnawing pain, this had to be the worst night ever, still it was only a dream. He was dreading his next vistior, God only knew what bombshell they would drop. There was a rustling sound coming from the edge of the room, he looked up.

'Hi Dad'


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Since I left that last chapter on a bit of a cliff hanger, and since I knew what I was going to do next I have managed yet another chapter :) I am hoping it's not too jumbled. Also am really happy that people like this, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed or put this story on alert. So keep letting me know what you think**

* * *

'Standing at the end of the bed, was Kelly, she was older though at least 20. She looked like her mum but her hair was strawberry blonde and her mouth had that slight upturn to it that Gibbs always got when he was trying not to laugh.

'Kelly, I can't believe it's you, all grown up'

She grinned at him and then ran into his arms, hugging him tight. 'I thought you would be transparent' he asked as he hugged her as close as he possibly could.

'They thought it was only fair that we got to at least hug, I am your daughter after all', she pulled back.

'That's why they sent me, children are seen as being the future, and so I am going to show you hope, show you all the things you'll miss if you don't take a chance, but we have to hurry'. Gibbs smiled, her fast paced talking reminded him of Abby. She grabbed his hand and he felt as though he was being pulled in different directions, his stomach took up residence in his mouth as his surroundings blurred together and to stop himself from throwing up he shut his eyes.

* * *

When he opened them again he was standing in front of Jenny's townhouse, a thick layer of snow covered the ground and the twinkling Christmas lights reflected off it.

'What are we doing here?'

'This is a glimpse into the future you could have if you tell Jenny how you feel, I can't tell you when this is, or what else might happen though, this is all you get to know', She watched as her dad narrowed his eyes:

'I don't see how this will change my mind'

Kelly rolled her eyes, 'Just come on, we're not leaving until we've been in', With that she pulled him through the front wall of the house and into the living room. The room was warm and cosy, the fire was burning merrily away, a massive tree stood in the bay window, presents were pilled up underneath it. Gibbs looked round as the door flew open and the equivalent of a whirlwind entered the room.

The whirlwind was actually 2 small boys, they were obviously twins, not much older than 2. They weren't identical, although they both had brown hair and sparkling green eyes that gleamed with excitement and mischief. Both boys did a running jump onto the sofa yelling out , 'mommy, hurry'

In followed an obviously pregnant Jenny with 2 cups of hot chocolate that she passed to the boys who were now happily ensconced on the sofa, 'Careful it's hot' she warned them as she sat down in between them and pulled a book out from down the side of the sofa, and proceeded to read them The Night Before Christmas.

Jethro surveyed the scene in front of him, 'this is my future?'

'If you choose to tell her then yeah this is what you'll have, can't tell you when all this happens, but I can tell you that the baby's a girl, I always wanted brothers and sisters, this way I get my wish, so you have to tell her' Kelly grinned at him, but he stayed quiet, 'Dad this is what you want, isn't it? The chance to have a family again'

'Yeah it is but…….you can't promise me I won't lose them can you?'

'Well no I'm not allowed to, but if you sit back and do nothing then you'll lose Jenny regardless'

'I can't lose another family Kel', He turned back to look at the 2 boys snuggled into Jenny's side, 'I just can't go through that again'

'No ones saying you will, look this probably isn't the best place to have this discussion', she clapped her hands and the scene changed. This time they were in a park, the trees were draped in Christmas lights, Kelly motioned to sit down on one of the benches. Her dad stalled,

'Is it not strange to sit in a park at 3am'

'No one can see or hear us, I told you we can't affect the future, now sit down and stop trying to change the subject', For once Gibbs did as he was asked. 'Dad remember that time I fell off my bike'

'Now who's changing the subject?', he was quietened when she shot him a very familiar glare, 'Yeah of course I do, I remember everything you have ever done'

'Well then, you'll remember how I was too scared to get back on, and you told me that I couldn't let fear hold me back, that there would be a lot of things in life that would scare me, but that I had to push past it and keep going'

'That's different, I can't go through losing another family'

'Who says you will? You could both live till your old and gray with a swarm of Grandkids running round your feet, is that not worth the risk'

'Maybe'

Kelly sighed, her time was running out and he was digging his heels in, she had to take him back home. She grabbed his hand again, and Gibbs was slightly put out to find himself back in his room. He turned to his daughter, still trying to get over how fantastic she had turned out. She hugged him again, and pulled away, with tears glistening in her eyes.

'Dad, all I want is to see you happy, I don't want to watch you make such a massive mistake, for once in your life listen to heart'

'Can't you stay any longer?'

'No I need to go, you need to sleep now, but please take heed of these warnings we've given you' Once again Gibbs found himself inexplicably tired and closed his eyes.

* * *

Kelly stood another moment and waited for the 2 other spirits to join her in the room. They both arrived at the same time.

'How did you get on?' Kate inquired

'Not too great, I really don't think he's going to pull together in time'

Shannon put her arm round her daughter's shoulders, 'Don't worry too much I have a plan'

Kate looked up slightly perplexed 'What else can we do?'

Shannon looked at her once husband's sleeping form, 'He is going to convince himself that this was all a dream, what he needs is a shock to the system, and I know just the thing', The other 2 women looked at each other and nodded, the 3 of them then faded away into the darkness of the room to plan their next move.


	7. Chapter 7

Shannon wandered though the empty bullpen, pausing at Jethro's desk, curiosity taking the better of her, her hand flitted over the papers that lay there and she tapped his bottom drawer twice to unlock it. There was a more papers inside that held no interest to her, they were all work related, she tucked her hand under them and pulled out a small wooden box.

Clicking it open she took out the contents, there was the hip flask she had given him as a birthday present, she ran her finger over the engraving smiling softly at the memory's that assailed her. Putting it to one side she picked up a pile of photographs held together by an elastic band, she pulled it carefully off, separating them so she could flick through freely. They all of Kelly, blowing out her candles on her 5th birthday, riding her bike and standing in the park grinning widely as she licked off some ice cream that was running down her arm. Shannon shook her head slightly, as much as it meant to her to know how much he had loved them she hoped that soon he would store this box further away, so that it wasn't almost always in his presence. She closed the box and put it back, it was time to get on with the job in hand.

* * *

It was ironic really that while they had been together she had loved Jethro's stubbornness, he just wouldn't be the same without it, now however it was starting to grate. She already knew he would wake up in the morning and if he didn't convince himself it was a dream, he would torture himself trying to stop the inevitable. Luckily she had a plan, the other two had found it risky, arguing that it could really backfire on them, especially if it caused the people in charge to cut their losses and cut the time limit short, but she was determined that it would work, she hoped.

* * *

Shannon was now sitting on the second from the top stair, she ran her nail along the carpet making I small tear in it, big enough for a heel to get tangled in, she then tapped it twice so it would only appear when needed. Getting up she turned and looked towards Jennifer Sheppard's office, she really hoped this would work, this was something she just didn't want on her conscience.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok am pretty sure that this will be the penultimate chapter. I am really glad that everyone who has reviewed so far likes this story and I hope that this next chapter doesn't disapoint. A couple of people have mentioned that I have managed to update really quickly and this is mainlt due to the fact that this story has been in my head for ages, it just took me a while to pluck up the courage to post it. If I decide to write another story the updates will not be as frequent. Not entirely sure of my ending so any suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

Gibbs awoke to find the first light of day streaming through his curtains, he rolled over and checked his alarm, it was 7am Christmas Eve. Not quite sure what to make of last night he replayed the memories over in his head, it had to be a dream, there was no other realistic explanation. Feeling more settled he happily pulled himself out of bed as he set about getting ready for the day ahead.

* * *

Strolling out of the elevator at headquarters Gibbs stopped in his tracks as he heard a very familiar conversation:

'McGee please, please tell me that you bought the marshmallows?'

'Marshmallows McFairy, were they pink and fluffy?'

'Almost half the group is driving, so I am making hot chocolate'

'You're not allowed to hit me'

At the sound of Dinozzo's self righteous tone Gibb's snapped out of the trance he appeared to have slipped into. Thoroughly confused and slightly worried he snapped:

'The whole lot of you stop stalling, and acting like school children and get back to your work unless you want to spend Christmas celebrating unemployment'

'Ever heard of Christmas spirit Jethro?'

His stomach sank as he whipped around and came face to face with Jenny wearing the same outfit she had had on in his dream, running his eyes up her form they met her green eyes, which were sparkling with curiosity obviously wondering why he hadn't replied. The image of her blank eyes staring up at him flashed through his mind, his ears were buzzing as he realised that this really was too big of a coincidence, and if it wasn't a coincidence then his visions were coming true and that meant….

'Jethro, are you ok?', her voice cut through his racing thoughts, she looked at him concern shining through. He thought fast, he had to get her to get rid of those bloody shoes:

'Fine Jen, just wondering if it's really appropriate for a head of a federal agency to walk around in footwear which would quite honestly be more appropriate on a hooker', The team winced slightly and braced themselves for the director's onslaught.

Jenny's eyes narrowed, she took a deep breath to try and steady herself, disappointment that he saw her this way, and rage that he would say it in front of her employee's coursed through her.

'You know what Agent Gibbs I spend most of my time chasing your tail and cleaning up your mess, if you had any real idea of the chaos you cause on a daily basis and had to fix it yourself, then your self-centred, egotistical head would most likely explode. So how about for a change you concentrate on the standard of your work rather than what I put on in the morning, and learn some manners', with that Jenny turned to storm away, only to be interrupted by Abby's obviously nervous voice piping up

'Director before you go, you will be there tonight, I know you're busy but we can't have Christmas without mommy, so please, please, please…..'

Jenny's eyes softened slightly as surveyed the young Goth, 'Abby I will be there, just for a few hours though, I really do have a lot to catch up on, a certain case turned into a debacle and as usual I will need to spend most of the night putting some damage control in place', Abby nodded at the older woman and then hugged her ecstatically. 'That is completely acceptable, see you around 4', and bounced out the room. Jenny shook her head slightly cheered, and making a point of ignoring Gibbs she headed up to her office.

* * *

Jethro watched her head up the stairs, he turned to glare at his team who jumped back to work. Sitting down at his desk he began to think about what he should do next, insulting her hadn't worked although to be honest he had till four before he had to prevent anything, and he would stop this, no matter what it took, he wouldn't let her down.

At 2pm the floor was just about empty, Gibb's team was packing up. Hearing a door slam, the team looked up to the catwalk to see the director storming through the doors that lead from her office, rapidly flicking through papers as she went. Jethro looked up his heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode out of his chest, he grimaced as he heard McGee ask:

'Ever seen a woman walk that fast in heels?'

'Only after a really hairy date probmister'

Gibbs for the first time in his life was truly terrified, his feet seemed to be glued to the floor as he watched her progress, she was halfway along the catwalk when he suddenly began running as fast as he could, desperate to reach her before it was too late……

* * *

Jenny was seriously pissed off as she stormed out of her office, she had been reading through Agent Gibb's case reports and they were nothing short of a joke. She stepped onto the stairs, her attention elsewhere so she didn't notice the loose bit of carpeting until she felt her heel get caught in it. Unable to stop herself she hurtled forward, case files flying out of her grip, and a small noise of shock escaped her lips. She reached out desperate for something to stop her fall, finding nothing but air………..


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs reached the bottom of the stairs just in time to see her stumble, he couldn't breathe, he wasn't going to make it, she was going to die and it was all his fault. Regret and pain whirled round his head as kept moving forward, trying to stop what seemed inevitable.

* * *

Jenny reached out desperate for anything to steady her, at first she had found nothing but air, then after what felt like the longest second of her life her hand connected with the banister. Grabbing it she began to steady herself, struggling slightly and was glad when two strong arms reached around her waist and pulled her forward and upright.

'I got you Jen, it's ok'

She looked up at Jethro, his arms still wrapped round her , her shaking hands gripping tightly onto them, 'Thank you, I just lost my balance for a second', she untangled herself, quickly scooping up the scattered files and she continued down the stairs. Gibbs just stood for a second trying to collect his thoughts, and then filled with anger that she had brushed off the incident so quickly he followed her.

* * *

The team had watched the incident shocked, they saw an obviously shaken director head in their direction and an irate Gibbs following her

'Train wreck heading this way'. muttered Dinozzo, as they watched the unfolding events. Gibbs grabbed the directors arm and whipped her round.

'What the hell Agent Gibbs!!'

'I warned you about those bloody shoes! Do you want to break your neck?'

'The carpet had a tear in it, I can assure you Agent Gibbs that I am perfectly capable of staying upright', the pair stood for a second just glaring at each other before Jenny continued, 'Now I have to go, I have things to do I really don't have time to hang around and discuss fashion with you'. With that she walked into the lift and much to her irritation she saw that he had slipped in just before the doors slid shut and then he slammed on the emergency stop button.

* * *

Jenny was speechless with anger and shock as she watched Gibbs pace the elevator floor barely looking at her, she managed to force out 'What on earth do you think you are playing at, you have been rude and sullen all day and now this!', Receiving no reply she shoved past him and hit the re-start button on the elevator.

Jethro was really confused, he honestly didn't know what to do, he loved Jenny and he couldn't lose her, seeing her trip he realised that he couldn't watch over her 24/7 but he just couldn't tell her. He could hear her talking to him, but the words just weren't registering, he felt the lift jolt back into life and it brought him back to his senses. He reached out and hit the button again stalling the lift once more. He pushed Jenny back against the elevator wall and kissed her.

After a while the need for air meant that they had to break apart, her hands were tangled through his silver hair, while one of his hands pinned her to his body and the other was cupping her cheek, his thumb stroking her flushed skin. He smiled as he took in her dishevelled hair, blazing eyes and swollen mouth,

'I love you Jen'

She gazed up at him surprise written all over her face, 'You what?'

'I love you, and I'm fed up of wasting time, I want us to be together'

'You really mean it don't you', she smiled widely at him, 'I love you to Jethro, you have no idea how many regrets I have about leaving you, I want nothing more than to fix those mistakes'

'Believe me Jen, if there is one thing I understand it's regrets', she kissed him again, slightly surprised when he pulled away, 'As much as I'm enjoying this, we need to go Christmas shopping'

'What! Why!'

'You'll see'

* * *

It was after 5 and the team were gathered in Abby's living room, discussing where Gibbs and the Director had gotten to.

'I am telling you, right now they're doing the horizontal tango' Tony was insistent and had spent the last few hours making countless lewd jokes and puns.

Ziva shook her head, 'I don't know Jenny seemed really annoyed, I personally think she's killed him'

'Mommy and daddy would never hurt each other', Abby looked appalled at the very thought

'They would however bump pelvises, I am telling you that right now….'

'TONY!, Gibbs and Jenny are not at it like hares'

'Pretty sure you mean rabbits Ziva', the team jumped round to find Jenny and Gibbs standing in the doorway, Gibbs continued, 'Abby you really need to lock your door'

Abby nodded and hugged them both, Ducky took in the grinning pair and how closely they were standing together and asked, 'Where did you two disappear to?'

'I realised I hadn't bought Jenny a Christmas present', the team looked in amazement as Jenny blushed slightly and Gibb's arm slipped around her waist.

Tony was almost wetting himself with joy, 'What did you get her boss?', No one was prepared for the answer as Jenny flashed her left hand to the group and showed them the sparkling diamond ring that glistened on her finger. The group was speechless, until a overjoyed shriek filled the room and Abby launched herself at the couple.

'Really!!!!!, You're getting married, when?'

'December 31st, Gibbs smiled as Jenny continued, 'We decided to start the new year with a new life, we got fed up wasting time, you're all invited of course'. The rest of the team rushed to congratulate the pair, all thrilled that they had finally seen how perfect they were for each other, and Tony was also overjoyed at the thought of all those bets he could call in.

* * *

Later on in the evening, Jenny and Jethro stood talking about the future:

'So think you'll make marriage work for you this time?'

'With you, definitely , I have a feeling that we are going to be very happy, by the way where is my present?'.

She laughed at him and raised a suggestive eyebrow, 'I have something you can unwrap later, oh and Jethro, we're standing underneath mistletoe', he looked up and grinned at her, she wrapped her arms round his neck and he pulled her close, just before their lips met he heard her whisper, 'I really love Christmas', and for the first time in years he had to agree.

* * *

**Well that's it, I hope you enjoyed it and felt the ending fitted. I really enjoyed writting it and already have two more story ideas in mind but I'm not sure what one to do first so I am looking for some advice, both will have some angst in it. The first would only be slightly angsty and would be a baby fic, I know some people don't like them. The second will be very angst driven and will feature someone desperate to destroy Gibbs. If anyone is interested in either let me know :) Thanks for all the reviews, sorry I haven't done any seperate replies I promise that if I write more I will**


End file.
